Faith (quest)
} |name = Faith |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Faith.jpg |px = 250px |caption = |start = Sebastian |end = Grand Cleric Elthina |prereqs = |location = Kirkwall Chantry |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Faith is a companion quest revolving around Sebastian and the Grand Cleric Elthina received in Act 3 in Dragon Age II. Acquisition If you have obtained The Exiled Prince DLC, it will be received at the beginning of Act 3 . Walkthrough Head over to the Chantry and talk to Sebastian. He will be discussing with Grand Cleric Elthina about the situation with the mages. Elthina will ask you and Sebastian to talk to an agent of the Divine named Sister Nightingale and tell her that the situation in Kirkwall is not as bad as it seems. * Tell Elthina that you don't agree to any requests until you know what it is and tell her you will go right away. Sebastian: * Tell Elthina you agree to her request when asked and tell her you will go right away. Sebastian: * If Anders is in the party and you refuse to get involved ("But they are needed"), he will disapprove. Anders: Make your way to the Viscount's Keep at night and enter the Throne room. Defeat the Blood Mages and the demons. Then this will initiate a scene where Sister Nightingale reveals herself. She tells you that Grand Cleric Elthina is in grave danger and wants you to tell her that it is best if she left Kirkwall to some place safer. * If you tell Sister Nightingale "It's not that bad." Sebastian: , Fenris: * If you tell Sister Nightingale "It's time for holy war.": Sebastian: * Choosing all diplomatic responses when replying to Sister Nightingale. Anders: Return to the Chantry and talk to the Grand Cleric. If Leliana "died" If Leliana was killed in Origins, she still appears in the quest. If Hawke asks about the rumor about her death, Leliana will state that "It wasnt yet my time". Result Grand Cleric Elthina will refuse to leave. You can respond by: * Telling Elthina to think about it. (Diplomatic) Sebastian: * Commenting that you don't hear that quite often. (Witty) Sebastian: * Telling her that she has been warned. (Aggressive) Sebastian: Rewards * 15 * * * * * Bugs *PC 1.02 * Although it doesn't show up on the city map, it is possible to enter the Viscount's Keep at night as long as this quest is not yet completed, regardless of which part of the quest you're currently actually at. This means it is possible to enter the Keep and subsequently the throne room and go through the entire encounter without having talked with Sebastian in the chantry and gone through the introduction part of the quest. What's more, it is impossible to leave Viscount's Keep after entering, until you've completed the encounter in the throne room. After meeting with "Sister Nightingale", the quest will simply update with the next part of the process, completely skipping the introduction. * Romance flag doesnt work properly if you import from expansions or dlc into DA2, so Leliana wont mention her romance with the Warden. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests Category:The Exiled Prince